All Started With A Rose
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: During Sonic X *Ep 52*: After Sonic gave Amy the rose and promises to never leave her again. They both share something special that none of them would ever forget. MAJOR Sonamy
**I wanted to know what happened AFTER Sonic gave Amy the rose in Sonic X *EP 52* so I did my own version of it, there is slight Chris bashing in this…I had to cause I don't like him very much so enjoy my lovely readers ^^**

Here? He was here?! Outside her house! It was the early hours of the morning on Mobius, and our favourite pink hedgehog know as Amy Rose was catching her breath back from running home. Just a few hours ago, she was spending the night at Cream's just thinking about the fast running hedgehog. They all returned from Chris' world…Apart from Sonic. Amy has been extremely worried about her blue crush throughout the whole night, not only that…Eggman came too which made Amy even MORE angry and she took him on all by herself by throw multiple hammers up at his ship. Just when she was about to give up hope, she looked up and saw a fast golden light in the sky and she knew it was him and decided to follow him.

Amy replayed the memory in her head when she finally got home. She panted angrily and tiredly as she saw Sonic standing there at her front door. Her hands were resting on her knees as she panted to get her breath back. Her jade green eyes narrowed at Sonic as she panted.

"Hi!" he greeted with a smile

"WELL!?" She cried. Sonic flinched at her words, Well what? What was wrong this time? What did he do? Amy finally got her breath back as she glared at him "What took you so long!? I was worried! I wondered…If you were ever going to come back!" Then her eyes swelled up in crystal tears "It scared me! To think that…I was never gonna see you again…Day after day I waited for you to come but you never did! I didn't know where you were…I couldn't stand not knowing!" Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing right now but he kept his smile on his face but he ignored the fact that he had a small tear form in his eye. Amy continued as tears began to escape her eyes and down her cheeks "I told myself…That I should give up hoping, I was convinced that you forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! But then I realised…That you would never abandon me…Then I decided that I would wait for you…Even if it took the rest of my life to see you again…Now you're here!"

Amy couldn't help herself now. She fell down to her knees and began to cry pretty heavy and fast. Sonic still kept the smile on his face as he stood there waiting for her to finish "OH I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK SONIC! ITS SUCH A WONDERFUL FEELING! I DON'T THINK I HAVE BEEN THIS HAPPY AS I AM RIGHT NOW!" she cried loudly as her thick wet tears rolled down her face. She had missed him so much that it has taken over her emotions. She cried into her hands but she wasn't finished "Don't you ever leave me again Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Sonic kept his smile on as he walked up to the crying girl. He knelt down in front of her and pulled out something from his navy blue quills, Amy gasped as she continued to cry. In Sonic's left hand was a beautiful white rose that was held out in front of her. Sonic looked into her jade eyes with his emerald ones and then he gave her a wink "Don't you worry Amy I'll never will!"

Amy's tearful eyes widen in shock, she couldn't help herself as she flung her arms around her blue hero as she cried and sobbed loudly. Sonic had a nervous smile on his face as he hugged her back while laughing nervously. Amy sniffled as she snuggled into his tan furry chest, Sonic could feel his fur getting wet from Amy's tears.

He carefully pulled her up away from his body as he looked at her. He chuckled slightly as he wiped her tears away with his index finger "Hey come on Ames! No more tears"

Amy sniffled as she frowned in sadness as she looked down at the ground. She felt so embarrassed by her rant. She let out her feelings for him in a rant and lecture?! She sniffled again as a few more stray tears escaped her eyes "I-I'm sorry Sonic…I'm just so happy that your back…"

Sonic smiled again as tears formed in his eyes. He had missed being home, his friends, beating up Eggface and most importantly…He had missed this rosy pink hedgehog in front of him. He missed her fur, her blush, her smile but he missed her eyes the most. He chucked again as he got up and he also helped her up "I'm back and blue Amy" he joked "I'm not going anywhere! You cant beat me that easy!"

That made Amy giggle a little as she wiped her face but then she thought of something…What the hell happened to him when he didn't come back? "Sonic…What happened? Why didn't you return?"

Sonic grunted slightly as folded his arms in slight anger "It was Chris…He shut the porthole off!"

Amy couldn't believe what she just heard…Chris shut the porthole off?! "What!? Why?!"

He felt her shock as he looked down at the ground and he also folded his arms. The kid that took him and his friends in, the human Sonic befriend…refused to let him go home to where he belongs because of his selfishness?! "He…refused to let me go home" he muttered "He only cared about himself but not what I felt. I missed home and when that time came to go home…he shut the porthole off! You wont believe how much I wanted to spin dash him into next week!" Now it was Sonic's turn to rant about what happened when he was away from here "I know he didn't have many friends but he had no right to do that to me…and to you! I wanted to get home to you!"

Sonic blushed quickly at what he just said. Amy gasped in anger too "How dare he do that!? He had no right to-" Amy then stopped and started to blush too "Home to me? I don't understand…"

He took a deep breath as he started to calm down "I...I missed you too Ames! I missed everything about you…Your laugh, smile and those eyes…Those gorgeous jade green eyes that melt into my soul"

Amy blushed brightly. He does care after all…Tears started to return to her eyes "O-Oh Sonic…I had no idea you cared!"

"Of course I care Amy…" he blushed slightly. He saw that he was still holding the white rose in his hand, he smiled as he thought of an idea. He carefully pulled off the thorns without pricking himself, he then placed the white rose behind her left ear "There…Now you are just as beautiful as the rose"

Amy blushed again. She yawned pretty loudly too. Sonic blinked as he saw dark circles under Amy's eyes, he felt guilt and pity for her "Amy? Did you stay up all night…waiting for me?"

Amy nodded quickly as her eyes were starting to droop "I'm sorry Sonic…I was so worried about you…" Soon she felt herself getting lifted up in Sonic's arms, she laid her head on his shoulder which made Sonic flush up slightly. Sonic quickly jumped up on Amy's bedroom balcony and also opened up the double doors.

Amy's bedroom was pretty cosy and homey. Her walls were pure red that were painted, a makeup desk that held her head bands, some hair products and her hair brush, and also a small jewellery box. A bedside draw that held her undergarments and a flash light in case of power cuts, there was also a closet that had her dresses, shoes and other clothes. And finally her bed…It was a double bed with rosy pink sheets and fluffy soft pillows. Sonic looked down at Amy who was fast asleep, he had to admit…she look beautiful when she slept. Her bangs covered her eyes completely which made her extra cute.

Sonic placed her on her bed and took off her red boots. He opened her bed covers and placed her in them and placed the covers up to her shoulders. Amy stirred as she looked at Sonic "Stay…Please?"

He couldn't help but blush at this…sharing a bed with Amy!? He couldn't risk to see her cry again by leaving "Al-Alright then" He took off his red speed shoes and got into her bed on her right side. Amy's eyes looked into his own, he noticed that she started to move forward "Amy what are you-"

He was cut off by Amy's lips against his own, his eyes were wide from shock. Amy Rose…His number one fan was kissing him, he started to relax and his eyes started to close slowly and began to kiss her back. Amy's hands moved over to his back quills and started to rub them as she continued to kiss her blue crush while Sonic wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her in closer and his other hand on the back off her head to feel her soft pink quills. They both quietly moaned into the kiss as their lips moved in perfect synch with each other. Both hedgehogs blushed brightly, they didn't want this kiss to end but they are gonna have to…oxygen was being a problem.

Both hedgehogs pulled away from their first kiss and panted slightly "I love you" they both said it at the same time

Amy and Sonic blinked as they laughed a little "So…How long have you loved me Sonic?"

Sonic felt himself flush up again, he took her hands into his own and looked into her bright green eyes "Ever since you gave me that shell bracelet"

Amy blinked in confusion. Shell bracelet? What was he talking about? The one she gave him smashed to pieces no thanks to Eggface. Sonic noticed her confusion, he took off his left glove from his hand and Amy gasped as tears returned. There, on Sonic's wrist was the fixed shell bracelet attached to some new string and brand new shells "But how? It was broken when I was about to give it to you!"

Sonic caressed her cheek with his bare hand and looked into her eyes with love he gave her "When you drowned…I swam for you and noticed that you still held onto the broken pieces. So I saved you, took you back to the Thorndyke beach mansion so you could recover…I took the pieces and fixed it"

"And you loved me since then?"

He nodded with a smile "Yeah, heck even your hammer beating was amazing that day! You surprised me Ames!" then he placed a kiss under her bangs. Amy blushed and giggled at his touch, she snuggled up into his chest and yawned "Go to sleep Amy"

Amy sighed with a bright smile as she closed her eyes "I love you Sonic"

Sonic felt his own eyes droop in tiredness as he pulled Amy closer into his warm body as he nuzzled his nose into her quills "I love you too Amy…I'll never leave you again"

The morning sun shone on the two sleeping hedgehogs, the white rose and the shell bracelet shown as the sun hit the two objects meaning that their love would never be broken. And it all started with a rose.


End file.
